


Forced Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Eggs, M/M, Magnus is sexy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pregnancy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wheeljack uses science skills, intended rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything about Ultra Magnus was amazing. His voice, body, optics. Wheeljack is head over heels for him, but can't quite get him to drag. He tries another way.





	Forced Heat

Wheeljack stared at the larger bot, observing with close optics. He was studying all those curves of his body and his movement. Wheeljack caught himself staring for longer than expected. Ultra Magnus was a sight to behold. 

“Jackie?” Bulkhead nudged him a little, breaking him out of his daydream. Wheeljack slowly looked up to Bulkhead. 

“You’re staring. It’s weird.” Bulkhead whispered. Wheeljack turned back to Ultra Magnus who was turned away from then. His optics began to lower down to the sweet round aft. Primus, how he wanted to take it for himself. 

“Jackie!” Bulkhead hushed. Wheeljack groaned, looking up as the bot in front turned. 

“Is something the matter Wheeljack?” Ultra Magnus questioned.

“Just waiting for our next assignment.” Wheeljack said with a dry tone. Ultra Magnus nodded and turned his attention back towards his work. Wheeljack didn’t waste a moment and began to stare again.

“You’re gonna get caught.” Bulkhead whispered before walking away. Wheeljack shrugged, continuing to admire all of Ultra Magnus. His larger shoulders and perfectly sculpted thighs.He could go on for eons how good Ultra Magnus looked.

It was a shame that the bot NEVER wanted to frag. He heard rumors that Magnus was against the idea and thought it was dismeaning in every way. It bother Wheeljack to the core. He could never tap that aft as this point. He needed a way. This wasn’t wanted, it was NEED. To see Ultra Magnus below him, taking his girthy spike like a champ. Moaning his name loud. Primus, his fans were running already. 

How though? How on Earth or even Cybertron could he get the most virgin like bot to let him frag? He’d have to ask for a miracle or… Heat. Wheeljack sat up at the thought. Heat cycles… It’s perfect. No bot can resist the urge to frag another when their system demand it. Even Ultra Magnus.

With a devilish grin, Wheeljack walked away from the box he sat on. No one seemed to notice him walking down to the science part of the building. He whistled, looking at all the chemicals that sat on the table. Ratchet gave him an odd eye before turning back to his work.

He slowly eyed all the chemicals, trying to guess which ones he’d need. No way Ratchet would make the drug he needed. Especially if it was to frag Ultra Magnus. How would he even get into his system? Later. For now, he waited. In his mind, he was taking in the recipies. Already doing calculations and when to put it. 

Maybe while he was recharging? Primus, he better be a heavy recharger. 

The day went by without a hitch. Ratchet was the last to leave. Wheeljack pretended to crash near the lab as Ratchet grumbled to his hab. Now was the time. His spark was pounding harshly. 

Wheeljack slowly sat up and crept over to the lab station. He digits grazed the containers before they took control. He didn’t seem to think of anything else while he used his old science knowledge to make the drug. Just the idea of Ultra Magnus being putty under him was enough to keep him going. 

Before he knew it, he was done with the concoction. His hands were shaking with nervous energy. Holy frag, he’d made it. He made IT. 

Should he just turn back? This was Ultra Magnus after all. Maybe he was immune to it. Wouldn’t be a surprise.

Wheeljack shakily grabbed the container and stared into it, taking in a small whiff. It was definitely going to work. He felt horny just smelling it. If Magnus didn’t, there was something wrong with his code. However, that was impossible. Nothing could be wrong with that perfect bot. (other than the fact he doesn’t like to frag)

The bot slowly slide the liquid into a syringe, getting ready to take action for his final part. Ultra Magnus should be recharging, like every other bot. Perfect for this. 

Wheeljack, with quiet careful steps, walking down the hall to Magnus’ room. His optics pierced through the metal at this point, wide and alive. He placed a hand on the door and it opened to a small room. 

Nothing sat in it other than a berth and computer. Magnus wasn’t big on decoration. Rather more functional then presentable. Wheeljack took in a deep breath, holding the syringe in one hand, and walked in. Ultra Magnus didn’t seem to stir at the clanking of his feet. Thank Primus.

Wheeljack stood over the berth, watching Magnus’ with a careful optic. Primus, he was beautiful. His usual grumpy face was relaxed, showing the beautiful metal plating he had. His body was moving slowly and smoothly. Showtime.

Placing a hand on Ultra Magnus’ waist, Wheeljack steadily held the needle over a stop near his privacy plate. He could turn back and no one would be the wiser. Or, he could insert it and frag Ultra Magnus by tomorrow.

Slowly, he inserted the thin needle into his plating, getting into an energon stream. Magnus’ groaned at the action, causing Wheeljack to freeze in place. He didn’t seem to do more than that after the fact. Wheeljack, without moving an optic from Ultra Magnus’ face, pushed down on the syringe. He felt his spark shake inside. 

He had just administered Ultra Magnus to heat. Holy frag. 

The next morning, Wheeljack was drained. He couldn’t get a wink of recharge during the night thanks to his antics. It better have been worth it. He yawned, stepping out of his hab. The bots were still asleep or on a mission because at this point, no one but Magnus, Optimus and Ratchet were there.

“Did I sleep in?” Wheeljack asked. Ratchet turned towards his and shook his head.

“The others were already up before you so Optimus sent them out.” he responded. Wheeljack nodded, turning his attention towards the two larger bots. Magnus seemed… perfectly normal. Had Wheeljack gotten something wrong?! Was it all a dream?! Primus! He was immuned!

“Then we can head there.” Wheeljack heard Optimus say as he approached them. 

“Am I on the bench for the moment?” Wheeljack asked. Both turned their attention towards him. 

“Correct. I’m sorry that we did not wait for you this morning. It was in the best interest of the team to scout instead of sitting around.” Optimus informed him. Wheeljack nodded, looking at Magnus. He seemed fine. No harsh fan blowing.

“Alright, I’ll be on my box.” Wheeljack shrugged in disappointment. He made his way towards his box he sat on everyday and stared back at the two. His plan was a failure. How though? Nothing he did was wrong.

Wheeljack groaned. He had been on the box, staring up at the ceiling for at least 5 humans hours. It was so boring. His disappointment with Magnus didn’t help his mood. Optimus and Magnus mostly talked about the Decepticon activity as he laid there. However, something was odd or at least to Wheeljack.

Ultra Magnus wasn’t standing like he usually did. He was using the table a crutch. Not like him. Magnus used to get on Wheeljack’s aft for doing that during the last time he served with him. It's not professional soldier behavior.

“Optimus, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m not feeling so well.” Magnus spoke up. Wheeljack’s audio fin perked up, hearing the sentence. Not feeling well? 

“I understand. Go to your room and rest. It’s good to not overwork yourself.” Optimus placed a hand on his back, supporting him from behind. Wheeljack stared, not knowing he was staring directly at Ultra Magnus’ aft. Frag. Again?!

Ultra Magnus slowly walked into the hallway and disappeared into his room. Wheeljack smiled to himself. He was in heat and he was REALLY good at hiding it. Primus, the thought of him rushing into Magnus’ hab was racing. It’d be too odd. He had to wait.

The team had gotten back awhile after Magnus left. Wheeljack could barely handle sitting there, waiting in agony for a good reason to check on Magnus. He wanted to so bad. Just to see if the drug had worked. To see Magnus needy and wanting. Oh Primus… the thoughts drove him wild on that box. He clenched his fists to try and stable himself. He was a mess.

“Jackie? You okay?” Bulkhead asked, bending over the bot. 

“Thirsty and horny.” he admitted. 

“Wasn’t expecting that.” Bulkhead awkwardly stepped back. Wheeljack sighed sitting up, his entire system was raging. He just needed to get into that room. Then everything would be great.

“Bulkhead. Do you think Magnus is okay? He said he wasn’t feeling good.” Wheeljack asked. Of course he knew Magnus wasn’t okay entirely. 

“Yeah, he’s Ultra Magnus. He’ll be fine.” Bulkhead laughed. Wheeljack didn’t seem to agree. Instead, his body took over.

“I’m… I’m gonna go check on him.” without another word, Wheeljack was walking to his room. He was down the hallway, listening to the intense sounds his spark was making. Magnus better have been in heat. He’d make him go into heat. 

Wheeljack stopped directly at his door and pushed himself into the room. He wasn’t going to let Ultra Magnus prepare anymore. He had enough time. 

His optics laid onto Magnus fingering himself. What a sight it was to take in. His legs were spread, waiting for a spike to fill him. Smalls moans came from the mech as he stared at Wheeljack with soft needy optics. 

The look got to him like a bullet. It pulled him towards the larger bot without a second thought as Wheeljack smiled down at him. Magnus wiggled in place on the berth, his fingers going deeper inside his wet valve.

“So cute..” Wheeljack cooed. Magnus moaned, covering his mouth. Wheeljack chuckled, taking it all in. His body was shaking with want for someone to take him. He could hear the fans on full blast as he lightly touched Magnus, earning a jolt from him.

“You…” Magnus breathed out.

“Me?” Wheeljacked smirked.

“What did you do…” Magnus heaved, moving his hips a little to allow more space for his hand. Wheeljack chuckled, slightly touching his sensitive audial fins. Magnus moaned, arching his back from the touch. This was better than imagining. Watching the armor shake up and down from Wheeljack’s touch.

“Why do you assume I did something?” Wheeljack whispered, crawling onto the berth.

“You’re always looking…” Magnus began as Wheeljack began to nip at his neck. In between moans, he finished his thought. 

“I wasn’t due for heat for a little while longer. I knew someone had done something. The only bots who could were you and Ratchet.” 

Wheeljack chuckled, licking a fin. Ultra Magnus cried out, jerking up again. 

“Caught me.” Wheeljack snickered. He pulled back and looked at Ultra Magnus. The bot’s mouth was agape, him panting over the heat. Optics were half way open and his entire body was aflame.

“I needed to see you like this Mags… Under me… Needy… So very sexy…” Wheeljack roamed around his body with his hands. Slowly tracing the seams of his armors. In return, Ultra Magnus groaned. He bucked his hips up a few times, trying to gain some friction between them. 

“Do you want me that bad Mags?” Wheeljack teased. Ultra Magnus shook before pushing up and grabbing Wheeljack. He slammed him against the berth, knocking the air out of Wheeljack’s system. His optics were wild with lust and anger.

“Open your panel now.” he growled, nibbling on Wheeljack’s fins. Wheeljack didn’t respond, still in shock from the sudden change. Ultra Magnus bit a little harder, earning a small moan from Wheeljack. His panel flew back, showcasing his hard spike and wet valve. A bit of transfuild dropped from his soaked valve as he laid there.

Without any warning, Ultra Magnus lined himself up with Wheeljack’s spike. 

“Woah woah!” Wheeljack stopped him. “You aren’t prepared! You only could fit two digits in!” 

“Frag it.” 

With that, Magnus slammed down on Wheeljack’s spike. Both bots cried out from the feeling. Wheeljack’s spike fit tightly in Ultra’s valve. The slight bumps and knicks on his spike felt amazing on his nodes. Magnus growled, grinding their hips together as much as he could. Gathering more friction and scratching their paint together. Frag, it was worth it.

“Primus! Mags! You feel so- I- Ah!” Wheejack felt the bot above him move off him before slamming back down. The action began again and again. Wheeljack moaned Magnus’ name loudly as the bot slammed onto him. Feeling the slick motion of his spike going into his hot dripping valve. It was amazing. Better than a wet dream.

“You fragger. Trying to use me. You move to slow. Next time, frag me faster.” Magnus grunted through every thrust. The pace quickly sped up, both mechs crying out each others names and fragments of sentences. Wheeljack’s hands had found their way to Ultra Magnus’ thin waist and began to help him come down. His spike was deep his valve every time he came down. 

“Mags…!” Wheeljack heaved out before overloading into his valve. His hot thick transfuilds filling it to the brim. Some of it began to drip out of sides. Magnus didn’t removed himself from Wheeljack’s spike.

The bot under him shook from the aftershock of his overload. He looked up at Magnus who was grinning maliciously. 

“You’re done? Already?” Ultra Magnus asked. Wheeljack shuddered seeing the smile on his face. That wasn’t normal. 

Ultra Magnus bent down, slamming his hips down again. Wheeljack cried out, feeling the pleasure sensation again.

“We’ve only just begun Jackie…” 

**TIME SKIP BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF**

“PRIMUS! FRAGGING!” Ultra Magnus cursed. To hear him curse was just odd. Wheeljack looked over to the medic who was tending to the bite wound on his hand. Ultra Magnus got scared of him and decided he needed to defend himself.

“You need to push Magnus.” Ratchet said from afar. Wheeljack tighten his grip on his lovers hand as he watched with wide optics at his pain. It pained his spark to see Mags like this.

“You’ve got this hon.” Wheeljack muttered into his audial. Ultra Magnus nodded and screamed, pushing harder. An egg began to show through his valve as more transfuild dripped down onto the ground.

“Wheeljack, support the egg.” Ratchet ordered. The bot quickly moved his free hand below the valve as Magnus pushed it into his hand. It was soft and warm. Delicate. His child was in there. Their child.

“You’ve got this.” Wheeljack reminded Ultra Magnus. Tears streamed down the bots face as he gripped Wheeljack’s hand in pain. Another egg came popping out, then another. Within 15 minutes, 8 eggs laid on the slick floor beneath Magnus. He heaved, feeling his entire body drop back onto the berth. Wheeljack smiled, pressing a kiss onto him.

“Amazing. Just amazing. I love you so much.” Wheeljack said caressing his helm. Ultra Magnus nodded, not able to do much more. His optics went off before he began to recharge. 

“He’s going to be an amazing parent.” Ratchet said, checking on the eggs.

“Yeah. I’m just the lucky bot who gets to join him.”


End file.
